1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a communication system, and more particularly to an interface circuit for high speed communication and a system including the same.
2. Related Art
A personal electronic device such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer, a smartphone may include various electronic elements. The electronic elements constituting the electronic device may communicate with each other at a high speed in order to process a great deal of data in a short time. In general, the electronic elements may send and receive data through an interface circuit. Data transmission between the electronic elements may occur in various ways. For example, data may be transmitted via parallel mode. Alternatively, data may be transmitted via serial mode.
As the performance of the electronic elements continues to improve, there is a growing need to introduce a communication method with wide bandwidth and reduced power consumption. To that end, various communication methods are being proposed to improve the performance of the interface circuit.